Christmas Loving
by MaxBethForever
Summary: it’s nearly Christmas in Atlantis, and 2 of its residents are certainly feeling in the festive mood, well you know what they say about Christmas? It’s the season for lovers! And falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas Loving

Disclaimer: I don't own, as much as id love to own Lorne! I don't so you can sue me!!!

Rating: 18 for some sexual content (its only 1 scene, at the moment!!! the rest is a 13/15 for some swearing etc)

Pairing: Evan Lorne/ Jennifer Keller

Summary: it's nearly Christmas in Atlantis, and 2 of its resident s are certainly feeling in the festive mood, well you know what they say about Christmas? It's the season for lovers!!! And falling in love!

Chapter 1: All I want for Christmas

Its Christmas time on Atlantis, And the expedition crew are all getting into the festive mood, well most of them!

Jennifer Keller is on her way to the infirmary for her shift.

She is listening to her Ipod, getting into the spirit by listening to Christmas songs full blast. She is currently on: Merry Christmas Everyone.

She goes into the mess hall to get a coffee and a quick breakfast before her shift. She fills up her travel mug with steaming coffee and grabs a fresh bagel that had just come in the day before from earth.

As she was getting a bagel she felt a presence next to her, and looked up into the very blue eyes of one Major Evan Lorne.

She took out her earphones so she could talk to him.

"Hey" She said smiling up at him.

"Hey Jen" He said grinning down at her, he could hear the music coming from her Ipod and smiled.

"I see someone is excited about Christmas?" he said indicating her ipod.

"Yeah, the nurses have been playing Christmas songs all week and it's got into my system now!" Jen said smiling.

She really couldn't wait for Christmas, which was only 5 days away.

Everywhere you looked on Atlantis, you could see evidence of this from all the decorations they had shipped back from earth.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Evan said

"You going on duty?" He asked her

"Yeah"

"Ill walk you down" he said, Jen knew he had to go that way to his office anyway, so she just smiled and nodded.

They walked down the corridors that lead from the mess to the infirmary.

Jen had linked her arm thorough Evans.

In the 18 months she had been there they had gotten really close, their incessant flirting bringing a smile to nearly everyone's faces.

"So Doc, you wanna give me a physical?" he said as they walked

Jen looked up at him a rather flirtatious smile on her face.

"Oh Major, id be more then willing to give you a physical! Just let me know when you want to schedule it!" she shot back.

"How about….Now!" Lorne said as they walked by a vacant room, he swiped his hand over the crystal and pulled her inside.

"You know Ev, people will talk seeing us disappear in here!" she said.

"Ohhhh I know Jen, what would you say though if I said I could care less about what they think!"

"Id say lets get to it then Fly boy!" She said smiling up at him the blush obvious on her cheeks, and also the arousal evident in the tone of her voice and the colour her eyes were turning.

Evan backed her up against one of the walls trapping her against him and the wall his hands coming to rest on her hips, drawing her closer if that was all possible.

Evan leant down so his lips were right next to her ear.

"One of these days iam going to take you up on this Doc" he whispered, Jennifer could hear how badly he wanted her in his voice, its was low in a dangerous yet highly aroused kind of way, and that made her want him all the more.

"Why don't you Major?" She whispered back looking up at him, her arms snaking around his waist.

As their eyes locked they both moved in, lips a few milimeters away when the door opened revealing a rather amused looking John Sheppard and Carson Beckett

They both jumped apart Jennifer walking out infront of the Guys the blush creeping up her face and collarbone as she thought how close they had just came.

'Damn you both to hell' she said to herself

"Ill see YOU later Doc" Lorne whispered in her ear

"And ill hold you to that Fly boy!" she whispered back.

As she walked away Evan didn't look away until she was out of sight then turned to Carson and John, both of who were grinning at him like maniacs.

He just walked away smiling from ear to ear, but also wanting to kill his CO and the Doc for interrupting them.

Jennifer was halfway through her shift, and was meeting Teyla and Katie for lunch.

She walked into the mess, she noticed Teyla was already there, so she grabbed her food and walked over and as she did she noticed that John, McKay, Ronan and Lorne were all also there just a few tables over having their own lunches, she caught Lornes eye and grinned and shook her head in silent laughter when he winked at her.

She sat down.

"That man is going to be the death of me" she said to Teyla, who had of course heard from John what he and Carson had interrupted that morning.

"Well id say from the way he can't take his eyes off you, he's the one your going to kill Jen" Teyla giggled.

The two women looked over at the guys and giggled when they all turned to them and looked at them.

"Women!" Rodney said turning back to his lunch.

"I wonder what or who they are discussing?" John said looking at Evan pointedly.

"Sheppard don't even think it" Lorne warned.

"OHHHH he's already told us" Ronan said smirking at the Major.

Lorne turned and gave john a look that can only be described as the different ways he is going to kill him and get away with it.

John just laughed along with Ronan, and after a few seconds Lorne couldn't help but laugh himself.

'The things that woman makes me do!' he thought to himself as he looked over at Jen and Teyla who had by this time been joined by Katie.

"So I heard about this morning!" Katie said to Jennifer.

"Oh no! Not you as well, is there anybody who doesn't know???" Jen said burying her face in her hands as she laughed.

The two separate groups carried on with their lunches until Jen had to get back to the infirmary.

She said goodbye to her girls and made her way out of the mess hall, but before she left she looked over at Lorne and blew him a kiss before giggling hysterically as she walked down the hall, the boys could hear the girls laughter as they all walked down the corridor.

"Oh man! She really isn't helping matters!" Lorne said.

Lorne had just finished his shift, and knew a certain doctor was just about to finish her's, so he was currently standing just down from the infirmary waiting for her.

Jen came out 10 minutes later letting her hair out of its ponytail, her blonde hair cascading down her back in gentle waves. He was stood in a little corridor off the infirmary so she would walk passed him without seeing him, and as she passed him he grabbed her arms and pulled her into the corridor with him, she stumbled so she fell against him, her hands on his strong chest to steady herself, and his hands around her waist so she didn't fall.

"We have to stop meeting like this Major" She said making no move to move her hands from his chest.

"I know! So what are you doing now?" He asked

"Nothing, I was going to have a long hot shower" she said drawing out the last 3 words for full effect, which it really did.

Evan groaned as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Jen what are you trying to do to me here?" He moaned as the images of a very wet and naked Jennifer Keller entered his head and wouldn't leave.

"Ohhhh I know exactly what iam doing to you Major! I can feel it!" She said in a very low voice, as she felt him stir against her thigh.

"Fuck Jen, I want you so badly right now" he said rather boldly knowing she could just walk away.

"I know Ev, Me too" She said moving in an ever so subtle way, but enough that they could both feel how badly the other wanted them.

In that moment the barrier that they had kept between them came crashing down around them and their lips crushed together in a very hot and passionate kiss, only braking apart when the need to breath became too much.

Evan grabbed Jennifer's hand and pulled her along to her quarters and she run her hand over the crystal and he pulled her inside, instantly kissing her as soon as the door had shut behind them.

He unzipped her jacket letting it fall to the floor and pushed his own off and dropped it to the floor with Jennifer's.

Their arms were instantly around the others, one of Evan's hands tangling in the gentle waves in her hair the other on the base of her spine as he pulled her closer then he thought possible.

"You're wearing way too many clothes" Evan said in-between kisses.

"So are you" She said pulling his t-shirt over his head after he had pulled hers off, and started work on her trousers, and as she took the off he got rid of his own, and when he looked up she was standing before him, looking like a naughty little angel, in a fuchsia pink Bra and Shorts set.

"My god! Now I know what you wear under your uniform, iam never going to get any work done when your near me!" he said his hands going to her hips, His rough fingers caressing the ever so smooth and creamy skin.

They started kissing again, moving backwards towards the bed before Jen stopped them.

"I got a better idea" She said smirking at him, she kissed him one last time before pulling him towards her bathroom, and Evan knew his daydream about her naked in the shower was about to come true, except this time he would be with her, doing amazing things to her as the water beat down onto them.

She leant into the shower and turned the water on, then turned back to Evan, she reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra, slowly moving the straps down her arms and then throwing it at him, before slowly closing the distance between them, where she leant up and kissed him playfully gently tugging his bottom lip in between her own, her hands all over his chest moving up then over his shoulders then down his back, as he wrapped both securely around her waist.

He pushed her shorts down her hips then down her thigh's and then Jen stepped out of them and she helped Evan out of his boxers before he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he carried her into the shower.

Once they were under the water he started to kiss her, he started at her lips them ever so slowly down, kissing, licking and nipping at her skin, until he got to her breasts, he flicked his tongue out against her left nipple then he gently took it in between his teeth which caused Jen to moan in delight, he paid close attention to both of her breasts before continuing down her body, he kissed over her stomach, and imagined that one day that would be where their children would grow.

Then he kissed the inside of each thigh before he finally got to where he wanted, he lifted on of Jen's legs and rested it on his back so he could get better access to where ne needed to be, his tongue darted out over her most intimate area, coming into contact with her already sensitive cliterous. Jen's legs buckled under the feelings he was creating in her, he could feel how wet she already was for him, and it drove him crazy with need for her.

"Evan" She moaned and ran her hand through his hair tugging on it slightly to let him know she needed him, and soon.

He moved out from within her legs and stood up, his hands coming down to her hips them moving over her hips and around to her ass as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his. He backed them against the wall of the shower, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready baby?" He asked

"More then ready, this has been like a years worth of foreplay, iam more then ready" she said, so he entered her slowly, letting her adjust to having him inside her.

"Oh Evan" She moaned as he had entered her.

"Jen"He had moaned as well.

He moved a bit more when he felt her move, wanting, needing to feel him deeper, he thrust into her until he was fully in her.

"Oh Fuck" She said her head falling back and hitting the wall in pleasure.

"Bloody hell Jen you're so tight" he said in ecstasy.

They started at a steady rhythm, slowly picking up their pace as they both felt their orgasms starting to take hold, each time he thrust up she moved to meet them causing even more friction and Evan to go deeper, Jen thought she was going to pass out from how powerful she could feel her orgasm getting.

They continued to meet each other thrust for thrust until Jen felt her orgasm hit her.

"Ohhhhh goddddddd" She moaned loudly as felt wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt hit her over and over again, and as Evan continued to thrust into her she felt another one hit her, which as she clenched around him pulled him over the edge and into pure ecstasy, he spilled himself into her.

They stood for a few minutes until they could both muster some energy to actually move.

"You okay?" Evan asked afterwards, her head resting on his shoulder.

She looked up at him with a very satisfied smile on her adorable face.

"Ohhh yeah, I haven't felt this….content in ages" She said before leaning up and capturing his lips with her own.

They kissed for a few seconds.

Then they got washed, Evan washing Jen's hair for her, before they dried off, and Evan Carried Jennifer over to her bed before lying her on it and showing her all over again, through out the night exactly what she did to him, and what she meant to him.

Finally at about 4am they settled down, cuddled up in Jen's bed, to exhausted from doing nothing for the past 8 hours but have sex.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to the Christmas party tomorrow night?" Evan asked her as she linked her fingers through his.

"Id love to" She said looking up at him.

"Good! Cause after tonight, iam not letting another man anywhere near you" He said

"Well as long as you don't mind only being allowed to share your bed with me, then your on Fly Boy!" She said turning over so she was on her stomach, her head in the crook of Evan's shoulder and her arm around his waist, and one of her legs in between his.

"I don't want to share my bed, or my life with anybody else, I haven't for the last 17 months" He said.

"Me either" Jen said

They kissed sealing the new turn in the relationship, from just purely friends, who flirted a hell of a lot, to lovers, and partners.

Then they both fell asleep curled in the others arms the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Christmas Loving

Disclaimer: I don't own, as much as id love to own Lorne! I don't so you can sue me!!!

Rating: 18 for some sexual content (its only 1 scene, at the moment!!! the rest is a 13/15 for some swearing etc)

Pairing: Evan Lorne/ Jennifer Keller

Summary: it's nearly Christmas in Atlantis, and 2 of its resident s are certainly feeling in the festive mood, well you know what they say about Christmas? It's the season for lovers!!! And falling in love!

Chapter 2: Perfect Christmas

It's the next day and Evan wakes with Jen still wrapped in his arms still sleeping peacefully, he looks over at the clock on her bedside table: 11:00am.

He looked down at Jen and kissed her forehead

"Mmmmm" she said stirring from her sleep as Evan moved down to her neck, leaving trail of kisses over her neck, then moving up to her lips when he knew she was awake.

"Morning beautiful" He said huskily in between kisses.

"Mmm good morning handsome" She said wrapping her arms around him

"Yeah it is a very good morning!" he said winking at her as they both remembered what they had been doing for 8 long sensual hours.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" she said fake shocked

"Ohhh baby do you need a reminder?" he said kissing his way down her body, making her squeal in delight underneath him.

They were getting down and dirty when the chime on Jen's door went, they both instantly stopped and were silent; hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave them to finish off what they had just started.

"You're not due at work are you?" Evan whispered.

"No, iam not working until the day after Boxing Day" She said

"Yeah me too" He said, so they knew it wasn't that.

"Jen"Teyla's voice called.

Jen tried not to giggle as Evan kissed her neck.

"Maybe she's at lunch" John said

"What both of them?" Rodney said

"Good point"

"Maybe we should open the doors and make sure she's okay after what happened?" Ronan said

Jen and Evan looked at each other, he jumped out and grabbed his boxers and trousers quickly pulling them on as Jen put on her bra and shorts and sweat pants and tank top she tossed him his t-shirt as he went to the door, he ran his hand over the crystals and the door opened to reveal John, Teyla, Ronan, Rodney and Carson stood in front of her door.

"Guys, she's fine, now bugger off, were a bit busy in here" He said trying to keep a straight face at the looks on all their faces, but Jen couldn't and she started laughing which set Evan off. She came up behind him, ducking under his arm.

"Nice to see you guys" She said giggling.

They each looked from Jen to Lorne, each other then back at them, Evan who now had his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"What the……"Rodney said

John just looked at his XO and his DCMO and grinned from ear to ear.

"About Bloody time" Carson said smiling at the young couple.

"I will second that" John said

"Me too" Ronan said and Teyla just smiled at the both of them.

"You too want lunch yet?" John said

"Oh god iam starving!" Jen said

"Me too, we never did get dinner last night?" He said to Jen

"Or breakfast" She said grinning at him.

She slipped on her trainers and grabbed a hoodie and they all set off down to the mess hall, the girls in front talking and giggling away.

John noticed the shit eating grin on Lorne's face, and knew exactly what they had been doing for god knows how many hours in her quarters the night before.

"Well?" John asked

"Iam not saying anything except 'holy crap" he said quietly to his CO and friend.

John clapped him on the back.

They arrived at the Mess Hall, and noticed they had a group of new comers, well kind off, sitting with Sam Carter was Jack, Cameron, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Landry and Caroline Lamb.

"Sheppard" Jack O'Neill said

"Sir" John said shaking the general's hand.

"McKay, Lorne, Carson, Jennifer, Teyla, Ronan" He said to the all.

"We'll be over in a sec sir we just need to get lunch"

"Especially those two" Rodney said laughing which earns him a smack around the head from John, Lorne and Jen smacked him on the arm.

"Rodney" Jen says in warning

"Oh come off it by the end of tonight it will be all around the base???"

"Yes Rodney, but its their decision when it happens, not your big trapp!" John said

"Oh come of it Sheppard you know as well as I do that….." He didn't get any further coz Ronan had clamped his hand over Rodney's mouth and was pushing him towards the food.

Evan and Jennifer went over to the food with the others; they shared a tray, putting their food and drinks on it.

"Coffee, I need strong coffee"Jen said yawning which caused Evan, John, Carson, Ronan, Rodney and Teyla to all laugh, which set her off.

"It's your fault" She giggled at Evan

"I didn't hear any complaints from you last night?" He said raising an eyebrow at her in a suggestive way, which made her giggle.

"I didn't say I did! God i can't keep the secrecy up anymore!" Jen whispered to him.

"I know me either! Shall we just go public right here, right now?" he asked

"Hmmmm, yeah why not." She said grinning at her now boyfriend.

To which his reply was to put their tray down and wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately in front of everyone in the mess, damn the consequences!

As they watched Lorne kiss Keller the Atlantis lot cheered, even Jack, Sam and Daniel cheered, having seen their flirting first hand, while the others just looked on in either surprise or shock.

Once he had finished kissing her, he kissed her nose "I love you Jennifer Keller, I have done for 17 months" He said

"I love you too Evan Lorne, have done for about 16 ½ months" She said and they kissed again quickly.

Then they all came and sat down, Evan pulled her chair out for her.

"How chivaroulus" She said laughing

"I do try" he said before sitting down next to her.

"So when did this happen?" Jack asked indicating between the two of them.

"Last night" Jennifer said

"And this morning" John said smirking at the two of them.

"John" Teyla and Jennifer said hitting him.

"OWWWW! Lorne control your girlfriend" He said joking

"You should aim for the back of the head babe" Lorne said to Jen laughing.

They ate their lunches, chatting away, then the they headed off to where they were having the party that evening, needing to set up, or at least the guys did the girls disappeared to Jennifer's quarters to start getting ready, Sam, Vala and Caroline having brought new stuff for them from earth especially for that night.

A few hours later they boys were at the party waiting for the girls, who they hadn't seen since lunch.

They heard them before they saw them, and when Evan saw Jen, his mouth dropped, she looked so Sexy, in a little black number, her hair lightly curled and the front of it pinned back at the sides, so the curls hung down her back perfectly, her make up was flawless, and the dress was something else, Black, short, sparkly, and Backless apart from a few straps, and fitted her perfectly, and black sparkly shoes to match it.

"Lets just go straight back to your quarters so I can take you out of it!" Evan said

"Were going to have to stay at your tonight babe! Mine has clothes everywhere!" She said

"Okay" he said leaning down to kiss him girlfriend.

"You look so beautiful" He said

"Thank you" She said

As a song came on Evan asked Jen to dance.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure Fly Boy!" She said taking his hand as he lead her out onto the dance floor as, 'Baby, its cold outside' started.

Jen wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and he wrapped his around her small waist, his hands resting low on her exposed back.

"I meant what I said earlier, I love you Jen"Evan said

"I know you did! I love you too baby!" Jen said leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

They danced the night away, then sneaked out and headed back to Evan's to see in Christmas day in their own way, which meant making love for the next few hours before falling asleep wrapped up in the others arms and sleeping soundly the whole night, until John wakes them the next morning at 8am, to open presents in the Rec room.

"Happy Christmas baby" Jen says before they leave

"Happy Christmas darling" Evan says before leaning down and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A year has passed since Jen and Evan finally admitted how much they were in love with each other, and their relationship went from strength to strength each and every day.

The group which consisted of Jen, Evan, John, Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, Carson, Sam, Jack, Daniel, Cam, and Vala were sitting opening their presents.

Jennifer had just gotten to her last present, it was the smallest of all of her presents but it didn't tell her who it was from, and she didn't recognise the writing.

She tore open the wrapping to reveal a small black velvety box, she opened it and immediately knew who it was from, she Looked over at Evan who was sitting opposite her.

"Is this!" She asked voice full of emotion.

"Yeah" He said

"Oh my god!" Jen said a tear falling down her cheek as she looked back into the box.

Evan got up and came over and knelt infront of her he took the box and took the ring out, throwing the box to the side of him.

"Jennifer Keller will you marry me?" He said his own voice shaking

"Yes a thousand times yes!" Jen said crying now.

Evan slipped the ring onto her finger, which fitted perfectly.

"It's beautiful" She said

She leant down with both hands either side of his face and kissed him, before wrapping both arms around him.

The rest of the group sat there in awe or shock at the very precious moment they had just witnessed.

"I think we should tell them the other news" Jen whispered to Evan.

"Sounds like a plan to me baby" He said.

After they received everyone's congratulations Jennifer turned to everyone else.

"I have something I want to say, I am so happy you were all here to witness this, cause you are our family as well as our friends, and so with that, I also want to share another small thing with you, we are going to have a baby" Jennifer said smiling, both of their hands resting on her stomach.

If you looked at her stomach you could see a slight swell to her abdomen where their baby was growing.

"Oh my god! Congratulations guys" Carson said shaking Evans hand and hugging his deputy and also someone he considered to be family.

"How far are you Jen?" John asked

"14 weeks" Jen said.

"How didn't I know?" Carson asked

"Iam a doctor too Carson, and I just did it all myself until we decided to tell you all, but now iam happily handing all my anti natal over to you!"

"With a great pleasure Jennifer" Carson said.

So the crew all sat down to a traditional Christmas dinner, then just had fun, playing on the Nintendo Wii that the SGC had brought the expedition for Christmas


End file.
